darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Commands
A list of all the user-inputted commands on the MUSH. If you want more usability, talk to Weaver, the Code Wizard. = Commands = Bite ; Syntax : bite PLAYER ; Usage : A simple test-code by one of our novice coders. As you bite someone it returns a different statement based on their &race attribute. It does spam the room though so be careful with its use. +Bus ; Syntax : +bus PLACE : +bus/name OR +bus/db ; Usage : +bus PLACE teleports the player to the named location. +bus/name OR +bus/db both list the known locations to +bus to. +Census ; Syntax : +census ; Usage : Lists the census data for the races on-grid. (Still in development.) +Check ; Syntax : +check ; Usage : Lists all the attributes required to complete your +finger. +Finger ; Syntax : +finger PLAYER ; Usage : Lists all the finger data for that player. '+finger me' is a valid entry. +Fist ; Syntax : +fist PLAYER ; Usage : Why don't you find out? +Gminfo ; Syntax : +gminfo PLAYER ; Usage : Lists the information stored in that player's &gminfo attribute. Good for things like phobias, merits/flaws, etc. +Join ; Syntax : +join PLAYER ; Usage : Teleports the player to the same room as the player named in the input. +Ooc ; Syntax : +ooc ; Usage : Teleports the player to the OOC Lounge from any place on grid. Osay OR ooc ; Syntax : osay STATEMENT : ooc STATEMENT ; Usage : Prepends (OOC) to the text input afterwards. In example: (OOC) Darwin has to go grab food. Back in a sec. : This command takes all the usual syntax for a typical pose, such as ; and :, though " is not needed. +Phoon ; Syntax : +phoon ; Usage : Checks the current moon-phase. Currently still in development, but workable. Ponder ; Syntax : ponder STATEMENT ; Usage : Places the statement inside of a "thought bubble" to make it appear the player is thinking. For example: Darwin . o O ( I could sure go for some cat right about now... ) +Roll ; Syntax : +roll DICENUMBER DIFFICULTYNUMBER : +roll DICENUMBERdDICESIDES ; Usage : Rolls the appropriate number/kind of dice and outputs the outcome. The first rolls d10s as is typical with the World of Darkness systems. The first number is the number of dice you're rolling, and the second number is the difficulty of the roll. These numbers are based entirely on the ability, attack, or whathaveyou that you're rolling. It outputs the number of successes, and notifies if it's a botch. The second rolls however many dice of however many sides are desired and outputs the results as well as the sum. : The /emit tag can be added to +roll to emit the output to the whole room. (+roll/emit # # OR +roll/emit #d#) +Rpflags ; Syntax : +rpflags PLAYER ; Usage : This determines if the player in question has useful RP flags set, such as RP_OK or DYNAMIC. See Custom Flags for more information. +Scan ; Syntax : +scan ; Usage : Lists the players in the room, along with their forms and their +scan/doing information. +Scan/doing ; Syntax : +scan/doing INFO ; Usage : A place to input information about a scene, particularly a battle. Keeping track of Rage expenditure, Gifts used, Totem boons, etc. are a good idea here. ; Example : +scan/doing 1/5R 2/4WP 5/5G -3Agg RazrClws +Selfboot ; Syntax : +selfboot ; Usage : Boots all extraneous instances of the player, usually hanging around after a sudden network disconnect or failure. +Sheet ; Syntax : +sheet : +sheet PLAYER ; Usage : Outputs the half-sheet data for yourself if the latter is blank; if another player's name is input, outputs that player's half-sheet data. : This shows: Name, Alias, Form, Race, Attributes, and Backgrounds. +Sheet/full ; Syntax : +sheet/full : +sheet/full PLAYER ; Usage : Outputs the full-sheet data for yourself if the latter is blank; if another player's name is input, outputs that player's full-sheet data. : This shows: Name, Alias, Form, Race, Attributes, Backgrounds, Gifts, Rites, Abilities, and Wuju (the miscellaneous other things detailed from the various races.) +Shift ; Syntax : +shift FORM ; Usage : If the player's &race attribute is set to a shifting breed, they can +shift into their forms via this command. This command changes the @alias, description, and relevant stats to fit the new form. +Shift/setup ; Syntax : +shift/setup Homidname;Alias1;Alias2... ; Usage : Sets up the player for future shifting. One can use any number of Aliases, including ones that are easier to page, such as: +shift/setup Darwin;Cat-Eater;Cat;Eater;CE;Dar : ...and so on, and so forth, so that other players can page 'Dar' or 'CE' instead. +sortinghat ; Syntax : +sortinghat name ; Usage : A silly little snippet that randomly sorts a character into one of the Harry Potter houses at Hogwarts. A product of late-night silliness. +Where ; Syntax : +where ; Usage : Outputs the locations of all the players currently online. +whois ;Syntax :+whois PLAYER ;Usage :Draws from the player's &whois attribute. This helps people recall who is who as we start to grow and invite new people. For example: :+whois Darwin would output: Darwin is Catgut's and Geneva's friend from elsegame. +Wizards ; Syntax : +wizards ; Usage : Outputs the wizards currently online. +Wizards/full ; Syntax : +wizards/full ; Usage : Outputs the names and positions of all the wizards. +Wpcheck ; Syntax : +wpcheck NUMBEROFNPCS : +wpcheck/emit NUMBEROFNPCS ; Usage : Creates a random array of Willpower according to the Delirium Chart percentages for NPCs in a scene. The emit switch allows you to emit the results to the room.